Dear Natsu
by whiterosepanda
Summary: He read that letter one last time as a single tear forced its way down his wrinkled face. He stared up at the sky from his window and back down at the letter. He would finally see her again, and with his last breath he kissed the world goodbye. NaLu


A/N: Just a short Nalu one-shot which won't take more than five minutes of your time!

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Its 12 midnight, you're not back. Have you been drinking again, my love? It's okay. I understand. You have the full right to drown your sorrows. If you were to notice the black bruises or red lines on the lifeless object inside this huge long rectangular box – box, because you told me that that word was a taboo once upon a lonely night – those were proof that you're alive, well, you did this to me. So don't worry, Natsu, you're alive and breathing. You were so pained that it was overwhelming you, right? That's why I was always beside you, an object you used to transfer your overflowing pain to. Well, physically, I was never by your side, I mean, you had the habit of pushing away the pain. The extra pain. I understand it now – you helped me transfer the pain you put into me to the wall, right? So that I won't feel pain too? Because you loved me?_

 _In fact, everyone has pain. Even me. But for you, I was willing to compress all of mine into the size tinier than the smallest atom itself, and letting all the others flow past and out of my cell membranes and emerge as a dead skin cell (oh would you remember that time where we had so much fun in biology lessons), so that my pain – and everything else – could fall out of my ridiculous excuse of a body and get carried away into the wind blowing through and past the sand castles we used to build together, slowly eroding it, grain by grain, memory by memory. I let all I had go so that I could be a suitable medium to contain all your pain, and oh how I wished I had the ability to compress all your pain like how I did with my everything, and store it away deep within the tiny safe inside my stale heart and lock it with 27 locks – because 27 was the day we met – then bring it up with me into the never-ending sky full of unlit stars, lighting it up for you on the way. I want you to see how beautiful the world looks like when your stars are bright and burning with ambition and hope – the very thing I clung on to like a helpless little girl._

 _Don't be sad, Natsu. I won't forget you. I won't forget that time we met; you saved me from that horrible sex maniac, or the time you gave me that book (I'm holding it at this very moment) with the crumpled note written in pencil stuck on page 27, saying "I'm pretty desperate to protect you for the rest of your life from those creepy assholes I caught staring at you. Grant me permission, milady?" (Trust me, I couldn't stop laughing. You used to be so adorable). Would you recall the time you put two fortune cookies into my bag and got me crying at work because seriously? Telling my future with you in a fortune cookie? You sure know no boundaries to crazy, Natsu. Don't even forget about the ring which came into my office mail (you made me climb down thirty sets of stairs just to collect it, since the lift was broken. Damn Dragneel, you gave me blisters. Oh don't get me started on that time you walked in on me when I was changing my clothes which then led to us losing our virginities, we were both insane and unsure, in such a mess. You started living in my apartment afterwards, claiming that it was comfortable for me to be crammed up in your beautiful, tattoo-adorned arms and I couldn't agree more._

 _Please, my dear, I have long forgiven you for that fateful incident, I have never really blamed you at all. So please, for me, for our unborn child, stop drinking and start living. You don't need to drink your life away, right? Go see the world in my place. See the world for me and promise me you'll send me pictures and a letter frequently, alright? The woman in the market told me that I could receive it if you attach it to a helium balloon and let it fly, although it's a pity that I can never reply you. Oh how I wish I could see your beautiful eyes again, so full of life and the fire of passion burning ever so brightly. How I wish I could hear you call my name again, and see that hundred watt smile form on your soft lips (which I wish to kiss again someday)._

 _I'll be waiting for you to come, Natsu. But oh, do take your time! I'll watch your salmon hair turn white, and your muscles turn into a frail frame of an old man from up here, and when you're satisfied with yourself and what you've done over the years from now should you then dare to face me up here. Don't do anything silly while I'm gone, alright? Make sure that the windows are closed when it's raining, don't burn down the kitchen when I'm not here to make meals for you, and don't you dare leave the dirty laundry everywhere or I'll come back and haunt you._

 _Visit me often, okay!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

He read that letter one last time as a single tear forced its way down his wrinkled face. He stared up at the sky from his window and back down at the letter. He would finally see her again, and with his last breath he kissed the world goodbye.

 _Wait for me, Luce. I'm coming._

A/N: Hello! This is my first piece of fanfiction, hope you like it! Please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! It would be nice if I knew what you liked/disliked about the story, too! I kind of got the idea when my friend and I were talking about alcohol, so I tried writing it in school during a free period. I cried while editing this though, I'm a really emotional person xD


End file.
